encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Azulan
is a loyal subordinate of Rehav Manik of Punjabwe before joining forces with Lireo. He is the brother of Ariana, the chosen new Gem keeper of the Air Gem. Due to Rehav Manik's death, Azulan is the acting leader of the Punjabwe tribe until he fully assumes his leadership. Azulan is the love interest of Hara Pirena of Hathoria. He later marries Pirena and they have their daughter, thus turning into King Consort of Hathoria and Mira's stepfather in the process. Appearance Azulan is a semi-bald and well-built Punjabwe with a brown complexion. He dons a light blue clothing scheme. Personality Azulan respects the Diwatas of Lireo and is an observer of Punjabwe culture who treats women as child-bearers alone unlike the Diwatas of Lireo who are born to become warriors and rulersEpisode 162. Azulan dislikes to come in Lireo because their culture conflicts with Punjabwe culture regarding status of women. Upon meeting and dueling Hara Pirena, he seemingly interests on her. His attitude is evenly matched with Pirena's. He is strict with following the Punjabwe culture on women that he chastised Ariana for holding a weapon and be trained. He doesn't care how other tribes or cultures disagree with his point of viewEpisode 170. His strictness with Punjabwe culture causes friction between him and Ariana and, to some extent, Hara Pirena of Hathoria. He is apathetic to the conflicts among the major kingdoms of Encantadia but was forced to cooperate due to the looming threat of Etheria invading other independent tribes in the continent. Azulan finally agrees with Ariana in participating the battle against Hagorn's forces by giving her a gunblade. History Azulan was pleased that his sister, Ariana, is chosen to become the wife of Rehav Manik. He dismisses the protests of his sister where she prefers to become a warrior rather than a child-bearer alone. When the Etherians invaded the Punjabwe territory, Azulan tries to fend them off, however his sister is held hostage by Andora. When Ariana tries to supress, Andora stabs her, in which made Azulan grieved and he is abducted. However after Ariana is being resurrected as Amihan's sarkosi and being chosen by the symbol of the Air Gem, he is rescued by her sister from LilaSari and Andora. But in turn, Andora and LilaSari returned and they attempt to kill both of them until Alena intervenes to save them. While Andora orders LilaSari to slay Alena, Azulan uses the rifle to shoot them off before they both escaped. Upon reaching to Lireo, Azulan, along with Ariana, tells a Lirean guard to have their permission to enter for the report about the invasion of the Punjabwe territory, Asval's army attacks them. When a Bandido is about to attack Ariana, Ybrahim rescues her and his group comes to aid the Lirean soldiers and Azulan in fighting against Asval's group. After this, Ariana and Azulan enter into the throne of Lireo before Hara Pirena, Hara Danaya and Alena arrive. Hara Pirena notices Azulan's behavior by not bowing down to the Haras, but Ariana quickly apologizes for her brother's behavior due to the culture of Punjabwes. When Pirena is practicing, Azulan meets her and they taunt each other about their gender differences, which leads Pirena to duel him. While they're dueling, he compliments Pirena's prowess. As Pirena is trying to use the Fire Gem on Azulan, Imaw quickly refrains her from doing it. Still she feels disgusted about him, Azulan smiles. After seeing Ariana having a sparring partner, he chastised her asking if she has forgotten about their culture and he did not yet bless her to handle a sword, until however, Manik came to reunite with Azulan and Ariana. Azulan later finds out that his former comrade Manik becomes a traitor when he attempted to kill all the new gem keepers. Azulan was angered when Ariana decided to join the other chosen keepers at the training in Capade. He tried to stop her, but he was stopped by Hara Pirena, Rama Ybrahim and Hara Danaya. When Pirena slapped him, he said he would kiss her, but changed his mind and said he would ask that she respect his concern for his sister instead. After the final war, Azulan grieves over the death of his sister Ariana, in Amihan’s armor. He later marries Pirena and he eventually becomes the king consort of Hathoria by marriage. At the coronation of Hara Alena of Lireo, he reunites with his sister Ariana and also he later sees Mira reuniting with her real father Gamil, much to his jealousy. But Manik and Pirena tell him not to be jealous of them and she tells her to accept them instead, in which he agrees. Abilities Powers Other skills He is skilled in swordsmanship and marksmanship. He is also possibly being adept in weaponsmithing due to his vast knowledge of Punjabwe technology (possibly more advanced than Hathoria) much to the interest of WahidEpisode 169. Weaponry He prefers the sword as his weapon. He also uses rifle and other various guns from Hathoria. Relatives Family Trivia *Azulan may be the first Punjabwe to become King Consort of Hathoria. Version differences * Azulan was portrayed by Jay-R in the third book of 2005-2006 series. * In the original series, Azulan was the leader of the Punjabwes, but in reality, he is not an Encantado but human who was rescued from a vehicular accident by an elderly Adamyan named Dilawan after he was broken up by his girlfriend, and his age became older when going back to human world. * In the original series, Azulan is somehow fancied Amihan, who disliked him in return. * In the original series, Azulan could disguise himself as a "Rehav" in order to get close to Sang'gre Amihan of Lireo. * In the original series, Azulan had renamed the infant Princess Armea of Sapiro, Sang'gre of Lireo (daughter of King Ybrahim of Sapiro and Sang'gre Alena of Lireo, Queen consort of Sapiro) as "Agatha", as he was the one who took care of her. * In the original series, Azulan did not participate in the Hathor war prior to the third book. In this version, Azulan participates in the final war against Hagorn's army. References Category:Consorts